The Seven Deadly Sins Act One Wrath and Envy
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Sins are to be caused and forgotton.What littlte did the 7 men and women know they're all entering a Nightmare like never before! WeskerXJill ChrisXSheva IrvingXExcella others


Hello and Welcome to Act One of the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Jill will be a Villain for this Series and she is not controlled by Wesker. She joined him willingly even though she still has the P-30 on her. Jill is Envy and Wesker is Wrath. Note! This Series will contain Blood ,Gore, and Sexual Content! Warning Lime in this Chapter! You have been Warned! Enjoy! ~

Btw some one voted for me to do this story next. So yeah vote on the poll! if you want. Ok now you can enjoy this Story! woot! XD

* * *

><p>The Seven Deadly Sins<p>

Act One: Envy and Wrath

Chapter One: Just Fucking Perfect

Jill Valentine was easily jealous of everything. Soon people started calling her Envy one of the seven deadly sins. With her blond hair , her steel-blue eyes, and her slim body. She killed everyone that she gets jealous of. She killed many people including Ada Wong and Annette Birkin. She killed Ada by slicing and torturing her by cutting her body parts. She killed Annette by stabbing her multiple times. Her husband William seemed to care less about her death. However she was not the only one being called one of the seven deadly sins. Albert Wesker was being called Wrath of the seven deadly sin behind his back by his workers. He easily gets pissed off when ever a worker done something wrong. With his Dark blonde hair , Scarlet red cat eyes hidden by his shades, and his muscular body. He can easily killed them by stabbing them in the chest with his bare hand. Reaching out for they're hearts and taking them out so he could stomp on them like trash. When he's really pissed off he just easily turns they're head around casing them to hanging on they're bodies like threads to a shirt. It was fucking perfect for both of them. Urobroros will be completed and she would kill Excella after that. That fucking whore thinks she can just walk up to Wesker and ask for sex? Wesker was all mine. No one feels what Wesker goes threw every day. Wesker just likes to toy around Excella messing with her feelings thinking he likes her. Although never Wesker fucked Excella. Excella keeps wanting to but, Wesker keeps her in her place as always refusing her advances. Wesker does not even notice Jill had feelings for him. It was okay for Jill since the arrogant ass only cared about himself

"Wesker if that bitch touches you one more time I swear. I'm going to fucking rip her heart out" Jill muttered to herself. The Hallway to the her quarters was quiet as usual. She noticed Wesker walking down the hallway in search of something important and was looking very annoyed as usual.

"So Wesker what are you looking for this time?" Jill coolly asked. Wesker stopped to chat with Jill for a bit.

"If you must know Valentine. I'm looking for one of my workers who been slacking off lately"Wesker Growled. Wesker still calls her Valentine even after S.T.A.R.S like she was nothing like a subordinate,

"Let me guess Irving?"Jill replied. Ricardo Irving was one of Excella's close friends. He was the laziest worker here. He only alive thanks to Excella. Jill hated how he always has that cheesy smile like it was some game were playing. Jill hated everyone except Wesker."If you must know he's at the Marshlands."

"Fine. I suppose I'll wait till he returns. In the meantime Valentine you will follow me." Wesker ordered

"Yes Wesker" Jill sighed. She wanted to relax for a bit but, Wesker wants her to follow him so be it.

"Valentine we need to discuss some business." Wesker told Jill. Wesker was walking at a fast pace but, Jill tried to keep up trying not to show any weakness.

"Let me guess Urobroros and Excella?" Jill asked. She did not flinch at the bloodcurdling howls by every door they pass.

"Smart girl" Wesker grinned. We made it to his quarters in three minutes. His room was comfortable looking. Wesker walked towards his black sofa."Close and lock the door Valentine"Jill closed the door and locked. Then she went to sat on the sofa across him.

"So what was this about?"Jill asked curious. Wesker eyes gleamed under those sunglasses of his.

"Valentine Urobroros is almost complete so Excella can leave soon."Wesker informed her.

"Wesker, Excella won't leave here. She'll die here"Jill scowled.

"Ah yes. You seemed to have such jealously when I'm around Excella"Wesker got up from his seat."What if I gave in to Excella's advances? What would you do then Valentine" Jill got up from her seat in a flash and pinned Wesker to the wall. The P-30 gave her the same abilities as Wesker.

"I would fucking kill her and you." She growled. Wesker grinned amused. Like this was some kind of game. Then again he was suppose to be a god. So he makes games for his amusement

"You would really kill me Valentine?"He rolled his eyes. Not scared at all of Jill will do to him

"If you and that slut had sex. Then yes" Jill threatens. In a flash Wesker pinned Jill to the wall.

"I think you got the hots for me Valentine" He whispers in Jill's ear. That cause Jill looking defiant.

"I don't Wesker. I never did" Jill lied. She felt his hot breath on her neck. The defiance in her eyes turned into embarrassment and anger.

"I think we have a someone lying in here Valentine" Wesker pressed his body closer to Jill.

'Damn it. He must know that I like him' Jill Thought. She growled in protest. Wesker cupped Jill's head to face him.

"Perhaps I should teach you lesson with those who don't listen" Wesker smirked .Jill became annoyed.

"Yeah teach me a lesson in what?" She raised her eyebrow knowing what's to come.

'Heh. She wants this very badly .I know that she likes me .That's why I'll give her what she wants.' Wesker thought

"Well?" Jill asked defiant. gazing at Wesker's smoky black sunglasses.

"A lesson to know your place Valentine"Wesker growled and gave her a brief kiss .Followed by another but longer. Jill felt Wesker's tongue begging for entrance. She smirked to herself seeing Wesker beg. She let it enter and let it intertwined with her own. She wrapped her legs around Wesker waist and put her arms around his neck .While he held her thighs and let her lean against the wall. Then they start tonguing the hell out of each other until they stopped to breath. With a trace of saliva connecting them together.

"Enjoying the lesson Valentine?"Wesker asked. Jill's eyes were now filled with lust for the man in front of her. Wesker took her gaze as a invitation and carried her to his bedroom and put her on his bed.. Where he was on top of her. Jill's took his sunglasses off to see his demonic eyes. Jill noticed that his eyes were filled with lust as well and he couldn't keep a poker face. Wesker started unzipping her suit down to her stomach. Jill thought he would go for her chest area. Wesker instead had a another idea idea. He started kissing and biting her throat. Blood started to come out of the bite marks. Wesker just sucked them off like he was some kind of vampire. Jill noticed the bite marks she was going to have on her for a awhile and she growled at him. In they're own ways they were both Tyrants.

"Wesker I don't think we have time for this. Someone will find out" Jill glared at his eyes. Wesker smirked as if he planned this himself.

"I don't think so _Jill_. If you must know I made Excella take a week vacation, and all of the workers will take a five hour break ."he replied , as he was taking off his leather jet black gloves. Jill was surprised he called her by her first name.

" So the whole Irving thing was a lie just so I can get in bed with you?" Jill smirked. She started unzipping his leather shirt to reveal part of his body and his six-pack abs. For a forty-seven year old man he had a young looking body.

"Clever girl."Wesker smirked, He started to stoke her back and lean closer to her face."But don't you think we all have our wants and cravings? I think we need satisfy our wants here Jill" Wesker leaned more to kiss her while Jill started messing up his hair and pulled him closer so he can go deeper in her mouth. Wesker started stroking her back with his right hand. Jill shivered at his touch.

* * *

><p>The next few hour were filled with moans. Wesker lays on Jill bare chest to rest a little. Both were panting,sweating, Hair messing, and completely spent. They shared a brief yet gentle kiss.<p>

"I love you_ Albert_." Jill confessed. She did not want him to be a ass to her after what she said.

" I love you too _Jill_" Wesker smirked, as he was getting off of her. " We need to change the workers are going to be here soon."

Jill growled in annoyance. She wanted to spend more time with Albert,But he was right if word got out that Jill and Wesker had sex. Excella would flip and cancel the project. That means no more Urobroros.

'I'll just kill her if she finds out.' she thought. She went to put on her clothes back on when there was a knock on the door.

"Al? It's me Irving! Let me in will ya!" He called from the other side of the door.

"Shit. Hurry up Jill." Wesker ordered. Jill nodded. Luck was on their side since they both posses speed to dress them up in one millisecond. Wesker opened the and let Irving in who has a cheesy smile as usual.

"Well hiya Jill! What were you guys doing?"Irving grinned. Jill remembered that little meeting she and Wesker had about Excella and Urobroros.

"Just talking about the Urobroros Project. How's the Marshlands?" Jill replied coldly. Irving sat across Jill.

"Las Plagas is doing great so far the Majini are at my command." Irving said.

"That's good news Irving,But will they follow Wesker command?"Jill asked. She had to call him Wesker in front of people to kept their secret safe. She hoped Albert would take the hint.

"Valentine has a point Irving" Wesker pointed out. Sitting right by Jill.

"Yea they will I'm makin sure it!" Irving boasted.

" Very well If that all you have to say then leave" Wesker ordered.

"One more thing. The BSAA are getting hot on my trail. So I'm warning you two to keep hidden" Irving warned. Both of them nodded and Irving left. With one thing on their mind. _Chris Redfield_

* * *

><p>.Chapter 1! :D<p>

Here's the villains as the seven deadly sins.

Wesker=Wrath

Jill=Envy

Excella= Lust

Irving=Greed

Alexia=Pride

Alfred=Sloth

William=Gluttony


End file.
